


Cassiopeia

by sassybipotter



Series: Stars & Constellations [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday Celebrations, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Married Life, Stargazing, Trans Male Character, the children talk, trans!Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassybipotter/pseuds/sassybipotter
Summary: After celebrating Harry's birthday, they retreat back into the garden. Draco has something to ask Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Stars & Constellations [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576894
Comments: 5
Kudos: 113





	Cassiopeia

**Author's Note:**

> I was actually asked to do part II. of the stars prompt, so here it is.
> 
> Warning: trans!Draco. The idea of trans!Draco came to me in the light of JKRs actions, so I desperately wanted to create something positive that would piss her off. I hope I don’t offend anyone, I tried researching the topic of trans men having children and giving birth. To the people who genuinely hate the idea of a trans!Draco: well, don't read.

31st of July came with suprisingly warm weather that year. The sun was out all day, no clouds in sight. So they decided to move the celebration outside, to the back garden of Grimmauld.  
Their friends arrived shortly after five, bearing gifts and little snacks. Everyone was in a good mood, enjoying the warm weather. Harry wanted to have a casual gathering. The prospect of having a barbecue had him on excited all day like a small child. It was endearing, really. Draco could not stop smiling the whole day.

They ate amazing food, prepared mostly by Harry because he insisted on doing something. Everyone knew it’d be better to just accept it than try to argue with him on his birthday.  
The birthday cake was the courtesy of Luna and Ginny. A two layer fruit cake, Harry’s current favourite, topped off with edible flowers and freshly picked berries from Luna’a garden. Harry had to suffer through the song, but laughed genuinely at Rose’s attempts to sing along. When it came to blowing the candles out, he recruited his best helpers - his godchildren. Teddy and Rose were hoisted each on one of Harry’s arms, all ready to blow out the candles together.

“Don’t forget to make a wish, mate!” Seamus wiggled his brow on Harry’s left.

“Well, I have everything I ever wished for, so —“ the crowd let out a collective awwww with a few light-hearted boos in between. One of them was from the slightly drunk Seamus.

The cake was as amazing as it looked, better even. Rose and Teddy were on a sugar high after, running around the garden together, chasing fireflies near the low bushes and the small pond.

But having a party in the summer heat had some downsides. Most of them were on their way to drunkenness in record time due to the heat and the kids very tired sooner than expected.  
At around nine, Hermione apologised profusely for leaving early with a sleeping Rose on her hip. They had to collect Hugo from Molly and Arthur who insisted on looking after the baby. They were due for lunch the next day anyway, so they gladly missed out on the party.

“Hermione if you apologize one more time I swear I won’t talk to you for a whole month. Go home and put my goddaughter to bed. We will see each other tomorrow for lunch.” He kissed her on the cheeks and hugged Ron afterwards. They were the last ones to leave actually, Andromeda left around eight with Teddy protesting through three consecutive yawns. Dean had to help Seamus through the door 15 minutes before Ron and Hermione left. Pansy had a work meeting at eight, so she left just before. Neville and Blaise left to take care of some business they were talking about for the last hour. When he thought about it, having them work together was a mistake, probably. Ginny and Luna left after Andromeda, just after Harry chased them out of the kitchen when he found them in the midst of trying to clean up.

Harry left the drawing room from where everyone, except for the intoxicated Seamus, has been flooing home from. He heard Draco in the kitchen, where he found him a few seconds afterwards, loading the dishwasher. Harry leaned against the door.

“Why don’t you use your wand?”

“Oh you know I like doing it by hand.”

“Yeah I do but I hoped for a few minutes with you outside. The sky is clear, you could maybe talk to me about the stars again. You know I love it when you do.” Harry chuckled and started moving in Draco’s direction. He reach him just as he straightened again. Harry put his arms around him, resting his cheek against Draco’s. Draco’s arms automatically came around his neck and he inhaled Harry’s scent.

“Let me finish and I’ll find you outside, what do you say?”

“You know I say yes, I always do with you.” Harry pecked him on his lips and broke away from the embrace. Just as he was reaching the patio door, he turned around and said,  
“Don’t be long!” and with that he disappeared behind the glass door. Draco shook his head, already taking another plate to the dishwasher. After five minutes, the machine was humming quietly in the darkened kitchen and Draco slipped out in the search of the birthday boy.

He found him lounging in the grass, near the bushes, staring up at the sky. He joined him there, putting his head on Harry’s chest.

“28 years old today. How are you feeling?” Draco put his chin on Harry’s chest, looking up at his face. Harry smiled a little and looked down at Draco.

“No difference than yesterday, really. Why?”

“Are you happy Harry? Is life what you expected it to be?” Draco asked, slightly out of breath. One would think it was an innocent question, but Harry knew Draco. Knew him better than he knew himself.

“Well, I can’t say I ever planned for my life to be this way. You know, for a long time everything has been decided for me so I like that my life was not predictable afterwards. But there are things I always wanted. Having a job I’d love, a home to call my own, someone to love and a family. I have all that, maybe not the way I thought it would, but definitely better. My life with you is the most unexpected thing, but it’s the one thing I would never change. Never forget that.”

“So you would not change a thing?”

“No.”

There was a sligh “Oh” from Draco, but he turned his face upwards just as Harry was trying to glance down at him again.

Silence fell around them. Harry put his hand in Draco’s hair, stroking it absentmindedly. Draco hummed after a while and started talking about the constellations visible at the moment. When he suddenly came to a stop, Harry opened his eyes , trying to find a reason for the interruption. He found Draco string up at the sky, slightly to his right. Harry followed his line of vision and was met with the view of the Cassiopeia.

“Hey, Draco, is everything alright?”

“Mhm”

“Are you sure?” Draco hesitated with his answer.

“Harry, do you remember how we vowed to be together forever? How we vowed to accept each other, each other’s families and traditions, to be a family?”

“Yes”

“And do you remember the time we were in this same garden, all those years ago on our second date? We —“

“We were star gazing and you talked about the constellations and the Black family tradition of naming children aft—“ Harry stopped talking. He knew Draco was on edge from the moment their guests started to migrate from their back garden to their respective homes. He was not sure why that was, but now he might have stumbled upon the reason. “Is there something you want to talk about?”

“Yes.”

“Okay, tell me.”

“Well, I know you are familiar with that one particular Black tradition. I may not be a Black by name, but I am one in all the things that matter and we live in the ancestral home of the Black family. And I know you want this to be more than just a house, that you want to raise children here. Let them be apart of their heritage and the tapestry you had repaired.” Draco licked his lips and swallowed. Harry almost stopped breathing altogether, waiting for him to continue.

“I think we are ready Harry, ready to start a family of our own and if you are okay with it, I would like to continue with the Black tradition, if slightly changed. It would be a Malfoy-Potter tradition from now on, continuing in this house again.”

“Did you find a way to —?” The question hanged between them. They have been talking about ways to have a child for a long time now. Harry made sure Draco knew he would support him going of hormones, to have the baby they dreamed about but would not pressure him into a decision. That was entirely his own to make.

“I worked on it with Hermione for quite some time. I don’t feel comfortable carrying the baby myself at the moment, but I selfishly want one of our children to be biologically ours. Yours and mine. I will love any child we bring into this world together and I know we actually spoke about adopting, but this is the option that feels right to me at the moment. If you agree, I’d like to make an appointment with my Healer to discuss the next steps. So my question is, what’s your opinion on the name Cassiopeia Malfoy-Potter?” Draco exhaled and finally met Harry’s tear filled eyes.

“I love it.” He said between kisses that tasted of tears and happiness.

**Author's Note:**

> You can send a prompt too, find me at: https://sassybipotter.tumblr.com


End file.
